the elder scrolls skyrim the tale of the warrior with two souls
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: A lone hunter finds his lover and his destiny contains romance and adventure rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim the tale of the warrior with two souls

I notice the door to my locked room finally open and in walked in a member of there so called order. "Begin the tale again!"

"My name is Zenith quarhon I know why you brought me here and locked me in this room so called stendar vigilant but I can only tell you what happened to me that day the day you say I made a pack with a deadra."

"get on with it already!" he shouted

"It was like any normal day my mom and pa crafting arrows for the town folk to hunt the local deer and my cooking the latest kills. We lived a peaceful life scrapping by on what we could I was an only child after all to a family of wood elfs I was the age of 17.

I awoke from my bed and got dressed I grabbed my hunting bow and quiver and my iron daggers in case I needed them and headed out along the path to helgen usually there was a deer or two and it was easy hunting If I was lucky I could find a traveler and steal his coin purse.

I spotted my target a lone deer by the river bed I crouched to not alert and pulled back the string on my bow and notched the air. I released the arrow it hit its mark and the deer fell the arrow piercing its heart. I walked over to the deer deciding it was unfasten to gut and clean it hear as I heard the howl of wolves in the distance. I hoisted the deer upon my shoulders and started on my way back to town.

As I walked I saw a traveling peddler I he ran over to me and whispered that I was the one he been searching his whole life for and he would trade me a very special gem and a map if I gave him my deer.

I smiled at the man and took his offer I looked over the map and I recognized it apparently the gem was a key of some sort I checked the location of the sun to get a measurement of time I relished I had plenty of time before dusk the map lead me to a rock face near the town and I noticed a small opening in the rock just the right size for the gem I instead it and then the rock face started glowing runes and marking ran through the stone.

The stone seemed to then crack and crumble into dust and reveal an opening I entered the thoughts of aiding the village with some vast treasure clouding my head. I soon came to a chamber the walls covered in glowing stone but this was not like the stones you have shown me from dwemer ruins no it was a different color a dark purple almost ebony black. I looked around and I found one massive crystal it almost seemed hallow as if something or someone was trapped in it."

"the only thing that we can trapped in a crystal is a soul so this must have been a soul gem carry one."

"Now the stone seemed to call to me as I approached I felt it I heard a faint voice it sounded in pain please I beg you free me let me out of this prison it said. Without a second thought I drew my daggers and struck the gem to no effect the blades breaking I searched for anything something to break the gem I found it a war hammer made out of crystal. I picked it up took a breath and swung with all my might I saw the gem crack as the voice grew louder free me it repeated I swung again the crack grew then I swung a finale time the crystal seemed to explode into shards and blinded me the hammer also shattered I was flung against the wall. I opened my eyes to see a figure made of pure energy standing over me not it was not like a ghost or a spirit as I could not see through it.

The figure extended its hand and helped me up it then spoke I have waited thousands of years to finally be free and to meet you Zenith when I was fist trapped I fear my savior would never come I would be forever in pain but you freed me not out of greed or lust for power but out of the kindness of your own heart and now I shall be forever at your side and protect you for you are the what you are my salvation I must rest for a few day and I wont lie what am about to do will hurt greatly but you shall be rewarded and soon we shall be one. When he finished speaking my body started glowing as and his body seemed to flow into mine I felt pain as if being burned by fire but it felt as if my very mind was on fire all I could think of was pain and I blacked out when I awoke I was in the center of the forest covered in strange tattoos and markings .

I tried to move but it was to painful then I called out for help and one of your patrolling members found me and knocked me unconscious. I then awoke here and have been told I was possessed by a dedra that these markings are that of a long forgotten demonic or evil entity created by the princes to punish mankind or something I honestly don't care I just want to leave."

The man grinned at me "Oh am afraid we cant let you leave you see you are now cursed and have two souls living in one body. It will fight for control it will consume you and take over your very body till your nothing but a memory then it will attempt to destroy all it touches."

I immediately feel anger and disbelief "you lie he would never do that you where not there you dident hear him suffering he needed help he did not force my hand or corrupt me he just asked for it and I gave it to him!"

"you insult little shit shut up" He slapped me across my face his steel gauntlets cutting into my skin,

Tears wield up in my eyes was I truly to be at the mercy of these people who viewed me as a monster.

"now listen up we will have to kill you and then trap you in a soul gem we cant let that monster out and guess what we are starting right now lets see how much this so called monster cares for you. Grab him and hold him down."

Men entered the room and locked the door they unchained me I tried to struggle but their where to many of them they slammed me onto the floor.

The leader grabbed an ebony dagger and made a small cut on the side of my face "where is your monster now if he really cared about you I doubt he would let his so called precious little human die oh well don't worry stendar will forgive you but I certainly wont now die!"

I close my eyes I then heard a laugh a very dark laugh filled with power even from just its voice I knew it was something more then a mortal could comprehend. "you dare harm him you pathetic little mortal you damn what you do not understand out of fear well you want a monster ill give you a monster."

I felt the room shack and then I heard it the foot falls of something large. I opened my eyes to find the room covered in blackness all calm the men clenching there swords.

Then I felt heard the cracking of wood as the roof suddenly was flew off of the building I could then see it a massive dragon covered in ebony scales eyes dark as night. I feel terror run throughout my veins then I heard a soothing voice in my head 'don't be afraid it is only one of the many forms I Posses I shall never harm you my soul mate.' I saw the dragon open its mouth and the flames bathed the building in fire the flames simply washed over me and warmed my skin it was so pleasant and I felt so tired I feel asleep.

I awoke to a soothing voice in my head 'they are gone my love you are safe.' I opened my eyes and looked around

"who said that?"

'its me am the one you freed from my prison.'

"do you have a name?"

'you know I cant seem to remember it can you name me?'

I smiled "Hmmm well what about jet like your scales where jet black?"

'Hmm jet I like it simple but beautiful.'

"Jet it is then now I need to get home ugh if I could only stand I feel sick."

'that's normal it's the first time I used my power while connected to you it will go away'

I managed to get to my feet " so what are you exactly?"

'Oh well am not really sure am not a physical entity not entirely I need well a physical body to interact with things like yours. Am sorta like a god but am not as I cant change reality at my whim but I can use your body and my power to change your body at whim and what you can do I can even use what you call magic to help you as for the dragon you saw that was one of the forms I can take I basically never leave your body I sent out a pulse of energy and then shape it to what I want like a dragon the bigger the thing thought the more power it takes and the more time we need to rest.'

"Okay so basically your raw power but you can only control or change the energy you put into or outside of my body?"

'Correct.'

"Then is it true that you're going to take over my body and…"

'No I would never hurt you one I need you to be alive to use my powers and second I was made for you you think anyone would have freed me out of the kindness of their heart and because you did that I love you your mine forever .'

I felt the warm of his mind and the rush of this feeling know as love a I felt the same way for this being "I love you to come on lets try to get home."

I started on the path home and thus begins my tale and the day I meet jet my best friend and lover.

'


	2. Home coming

Skyrim the tale of the warrior with two souls home coming.

I was nearing river wood it took around a week's time and I made camp ever night under the stars or in a cave or some make shift shelter. I still managed to scrape by I hunted when hungry and killed bandits with ease and took their gold they where petty thief's after all.

I could make over river wood ahead as the sun was rising shining off of the water making the wooden village seem all the more homey. I felt energy return to my legs and I took off in a sprint I noticed guards about the town it would seem helgan was attacked while I was away and by a dragon of some sort.

I overheard the guard mention as I ran past him. I headed to the modest cabin home that my family owned I opened the door to find a stranger in my home I drew my bow not caring he was a fellow wood elf. "Who are you where are my parents?" "What parents I bought this home months ago." I lowered my bow I detected a hint of fear in his voice as I looked around this home was down sized but yet it stood in the exact place my home once stood.

I walked outside then noticed the guard uniforms looked different and the whole town seemed larger before it was just a black smith run by my father mostly for arrows and a small inn run by my mother so travelers would be safer at night. I looked over and saw a saw mill as well we never had a saw mill. "jet what happened to this place?"

'I don't know but it seems like it grew a lot but strange new people not to mention new uniforms for guards I have an idea. Zenith I think when we merged the we made some kind of rip in time due to the immense power that was relished and the crystals amplified it….Zenith where in the future.'

"what no that's impossible by how much?"

'oh I say around 50 maybe more years what era was it when you found me?'

"it was the fourth era and it was 150 years since Martian septum died."

'well one way to find out go ask that guard what year it is.'

I walked over the guard "Sir can you tell me how long its been since Martian septum died and the 4 era began?"

"Oh well umm I say at lest around 200 years or more."

I nodded and walked away tears in my eyes.

"Jet they are all dead everyone I knew is gone."

'Not everyone am still here come on lets go see whiterun maybe we can get a job there and buy a home and the two of us can settle down or at lest get you some better gear your hide amour falling apart not to mention the wood on your bow is cracking.'

I smiled a little "Yea your right hey jet thanks for being with me your making this whole future thing kind of fun."

'my pleasure now get going.'

I nodded and started down the path following the river I caught some fish and planned to sell them to help me buy some iron ingots I still remembered how to craft arrows.

"so jet what do you think the return of the dragons mean?"

'I don't know but I think where about to find out look!'

I noticed a dragon fly over hear I took off running I saw it was headed for a tower and I notice a small group of guards along with a dark elf in leather amour and a nord wearing steel armor by the looks of it.

I ran after them as the dragon landed and attacked I drew my bow and took aim I released a arrow it meet its target nailing the beast in its left eye it roared in pain. The dragon started towards me shrugging off my arrows and the blows of the others. It brought its clawed hand and pinned me down it took a breath I knew what was coming next.

'Oh no you don't!'

The dragon was blasted back by a pulse of red energy then a sword of energy formed in front of me I grabbed it and charged the dragon. I leaped into the air and brought the sword down on instinct it cut through its hide like a warm knife through butter . The dragon let out a roar as the blade cut throught it then fell over dead as the head was severed by my blade.

I panted I felt exhausted as the blade disappeared the guards cheered as the dragons turned to nothing more then bones and its very soul was sucked into the nord wearing steel amour.

I threw up I felt sick on I laid there on the ground. I knew jet was tired it took a lot of energy to make a weapon that strong and he wasent that familiar with what my body limits where yet.

I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.


	3. a long day

Skyrim the warrior with two souls part 3 the champions and the dragon born.

I slowly awoke opening my eyes and pulled myself off the table in the temple.

"jet are you there are you hurt?"

'am fine thanks it means a lot to me that your concerned for my safety we been out for two days I am trying to get better acquainted with your body so it won't happen again. The blacking out not the kicking dragon ass that was exciting.'

"okay thanks ugh I better find out what going on outside it sounds like a festival"

'Hey don't worry even if it's a riot we can take them one because we are a team.'

I couldn't help but smile. I opened the door only to stumble back from the blinding sunlight. I continued to blink my eyes to no avail then at last my vision cleared up.

It was indeed a celebration but it appeared to be one of grand honor for the towns folk were nowhere to be seen I spotted smoke coming from over a building which I recognized as the champions home. I made my way towards the smoke the cheering and shouts getting louder. I could hear a stern voice know probably the jarl.

"Everyone your attention please this man from this day forth for killing the dragon shall be known as my than but that is not all this great man shall be it is my honor to announce your new leader of the champions"

I approached the crows to hear more making my way past them. I saw the nord form earlier speak.

"It is my great honor to accept these titles on behalf of my shield brothers and the city of whiterun I drake stead fell promise to serve you as both an example and inspiration to others."

"what a air head" I mumbled out loud

Drake looked over at me "what was that elf?"

I smiled "you heard me you're an air head you dident even kill the dragon I did!"

The crowd laughed and drake smiled "you kill a dragon look at you you're a welp."

"jet may I?"

'oh please lets shut him up'

"look now he talking to himself or he is insane pay him no mind good folk." Drake chuckled

I smiled "oh if am such a whelp then I challenge you to a duel fists only"

Drake smiled "Fine let it be know I dident beat a poor whelp for no reason"

I smiled as I charged him jet's energy coursing through my veins "take this!" I delivered a punch straight to his chest plate he flew back into a stone wall cracking it heavily his armor seemed to be cracking and falling apart. Drake coughed up blood from the impact some possible from biting his tongue. He spit out a few teeth and tried to stand but fell over.

I approached him ready to at least collect some gold to buy gear as was the custom of winning a duel. An arrow flew by my head. "That's enough you've won leave my husband alone."

I turned to see a girl covered in war paint and leather armor. "Oh am sorry but your husband called me insane and lied about who killed the dragon he might have made it turn to bone but I killed it,"

"Look I believe you your have to excuse him he can be a bit of a loud mouth but he a good man and doesn't deserve to die."

I sighed "I wasn't going to kill him I just want my money so I can buy some armor and weapons and whatever food I can afford left over that's it and an apology."

The girl seemed to smile "I am sorry I miss judged you intentions I am Aela. Here some gold why don't you take it then come back here when your ready I do believe your make a fine Campion."

I heard drake speak "Don't give that demon anything no human could have thrown a punch like that not by normal means. He must be a dedra or some kind of monster in disguise and you would let him into are home women!"

Aela shouted back "shut up you speak as is we are so different your just down he bested you he is joining us and that's final we need more shield brothers after the attack are numbers are to thin as is."

Drake growled "fine but he sleeps outside."

I sighed "fine whatever am going to bu and you would let him into are home women!"

Aela shouted back "shut up you speak as is we are so different your just down he bested you he is joining us and that's final we need more shield brothers after the attack are numbers are to thin as is."

Drake growled "fine but he sleeps outside."

I sighed "fine whatever am going to buy stuff see you later."

I did not stick around for a reply I went and purchased an imperial bow and I crafted some steel arrows along with a steal sword. I also got a nice set of leather armor.

I then headed back to aela who had the circle members gather around. "normally we wait until you pass a test with a shield brother but killing a dragon and besting my husband is proof enough to earn you the honor of joining the circle of course you will be put to the test tomorrow and we will see if you are truly worthy of being one of us."

I nodded and said the oath with them and purchased some staw and wheat to sleep on outside from the stables I knew tomorrow wouldn't be easy. I wondered why jet was so quiet today I figured he just resting it was a long day for both of us I imagine.


	4. Of wolfs and men

Skyrim the warrior with two souls part 4 of wolfs and men

I awoke to a kick to my stomach. "Wake up whelp your test begins now get in the under forge." Drake shouted as he kicked me.

I got up and sighed I followed him to the under forge as I dident know what he meant.

'Be ready my zenith they will attempt to murder you or at lest drake will I sense it in him but he must live in order to kill alduin.'

I nodded sadly to the air so no one would really notice. I felt disappointed I cant end myself of this thorn in my side but I guess some think he a all holy or glorious warrior.

"Hey whelp pay attention normally there a blood ritual today we will do something else." Drake smiled, Aela looked worried "dear what do you mean?"

"I mean we are seeing if he can survive against me in my wolf form if he does he can drink the blood if he fails he will die and be an offering to the dedra" s

I gulped I saw aela not argue but only frown. I drew a steel dagger. Drake just seemed to smile as he started to transform "Here you die!" I watched in horror as his bones cracked and twisted into his new form.

'I shall help you I know you won't die but it may hurt a lot if we're not careful.'

I tried to muster up anger or any emotion to help me get through this besides fear. Why was I so afraid was it some kind of magic his form? Wait the exit I could I escape and let the towns folk deal with this beast? 'No Zenith that would be a blood bath you must stand and fight face your fear. Don't be afraid we shall do this together heck Ill smash this place with my foot if it comes to it but I want you to try I need you to be strong my love for I fear if I use my power and grow weak you will be defenseless and I cant have that so please stand and fight.'

"I will fight you drake for jet!"

My fear seemed to vanish replaced with determination as I charged the beast and slide under its legs slashing them with my dagger then stabbing it in the neck when it turned. I delivered a swift kick to its chest sending drake into a wall he seemed to be laughing almost as he removed the dagger and broke it.

I gulped but I knew I had to fight I cleared my mind. The beast lunged at me I squatted and used his momentum to throw him into a the entrance the door gave way and crumpled under the force of the beast.

I thought it was over but I was wrong as a clawed hand shoot fourth and sliced me in my chest I gasped it hurt.

I felt pain I could feel jets anger rise but I knew he wouldn't fight or aid me until I was about to die he wanted me to fight my own fight and not abuse his gifts.

I leaped over drake and used his back as a spring board I was soon on the top of the companions home.

'Okay think zenith think I need a weapon wait the forge I saw a mace there its my only chance!"

I made a running dash and leaped I was so close to the forge and drake was coming after me he was close I could feel the breath on my neck. I grabbed the mace and a shield in a shift motion I used the shield to stop drakes charge luckily it worked but my shield shattered into splinters. My last defense was my mace or was it?

Drake seemed to smile as he let out a howl "now you die!"

Drake charged me I looked to my right the forge I have to do this perfectly I stepped to the left and swung with all my might the mace colliding with drake face I let go of the mace as drake stumbled to the right I then kicked him with all my might he fell into the forge he howled in pain I pulled the lever to heat it up as fast and as hard as I could his howls grew as his coat caught fire then came silence.

I had won I started to walk away when I turned suddenly as if I knew it wasn't over drake leaped at me his body badly burned and charred.

'That's is enough zenith now we fight together!'

I nodded as I felt the rush of jets power flow through my body. I kicked drake into the house stopping his lunge then leaped and brought my hand together and slammed them down on his face like a hammer he fell through the roof in a limp heap he turned human it was finally over.

I panted and started to walk away I knew drake wasn't dead be may be severely injured for awhile but he wasn't dead I could feel it.

I was done with this city and its werewolf's I used what gold I had to buy a carriage ride to riften maybe life will be better there.

I heard jet's voice before I fell asleep.

'You made me proud so very proud.'

I smiled and fell asleep on the carriage.


	5. The bonding of the souls

Skyrim the warrior with two souls part 5 the bonding of the souls.

I entered riften after having a nice chat with the guards about where they could stuff there visitor tax.

Reluctantly they let me but I assume seeing a young wood elf with the look of a thief and murder in his eyes would get let into this city anyway the city of thieves.

I truly looked around trying to figure out where my next meal would come from. 'why not steal some gold we are despite after all?' I sighed I tried to avoid going back to my old habits I once had as a child and stealing and pick pocketing was one of them.

I looked around for a proper target I saw a man selling what he claimed was a to be magic elixir of some sort I knew it had to be fake but I saw him draw in quiet a crowd.

I smiled as I approached the crowd I started cutting purses quiet fast call it my specialty to me it was just a game get as much gold before anyone noticed.

A gentle bump on the shoulder a cut purse. I walked into the tavern hungry I made around 200 gold I thought a nice little amount that can help me buy a meal and supplies to fasten a new bow as I left my gear back in whiterun.

I sat down to a nice meal of some slaughter fish and breed. I smiled a bit to I notice my coin purse was swiped I turned around and sure enough I saw the man from earlier I started towards him from behind I grabbed his dagger from his sheathed and pointed it at his neck "my money now thief"

The man smiled "Easy lad no need for one such as young as yourself to get hurt am afraid you have me mistaken the only coin I have is hard earned."

'Oh please shut him up better yet I will do it.' I felt a pulse of energy shoot out from me the familiar red glow consumed my eyes. A hooded figure dressed in crimson from head to toe appeared he moved like a flash and swiped the man's purse and tossed it to me I smiled as the man who stole from me drew his sword and shouted for the guards. I took off running and leaped through the inn's windows.

I felt jet reenter my body or at lest the energy he sent out returned. I smiled as I leaped onto a roof top there I saw a group of hooded men heading my way dressed in what looked like leather amour but crafted differently then any ive ever seen.

I ran and made a leap for it over the wall of riften jet's power fueling my energy and my beating heart.

I keep hide in the forest the guards coming after me or along with the hooded solders. I took a breath I felt panicked I could hear my heart racing as my fear grow I couldent fight them all and if I did would i ever be the same after so much murder?

'Use me love let us be whole let us fight as one they want a fight we will give them one.'

"jet am scared my head it hurts!"

"Hey I hear him this way there he is grab him."

Time seemed to slow as I saw them approach jet's words echoed in my head 'let me out let me kill no let us do it let us be one not two but one let us become something greater.'

'Don't be afraid I shall be your shield and your sword but only if you let me.'

I closed my eyes "Okay jet I will do it"

'Good my love this might hurt a bit.'

I fell over screaming time seemed to fast forward and twist before my very eyes till I saw jet he was in human forum he looked a lot like me bearing my scares and cuts but his eyes where different he started to change growing mighty draconic wings.

He held out his hand to me "Its okay your safe now please embrace me for I am your true love your soul mate and you are mine. Embarrass the power inside of you let if flow take my hand."

I reached out but I screamed in pain as if I was being burned by hot iron.

I fought thought the pain and the best I could I keep reaching out to him. "Jet it hurts I love you it hurts no am not giving up" I said the words holding meaning to jet. I felt like my body was being forced back my chains but I kept going I yank against my chains that held me the pain seemed eternal never ending but I was so close I screamed out "Jet don't let this end don't let them take me" I felt hands pulling on me and trying to hold me down like the chains. I finally touched jet and it all stopped it was just us in the blackness in the darkness together he wrapped his wings around me. " I will never let them take you from me never I wont let you suffer alone never again."

I closed my eyes tears streaming down my face, tears of pure joy.

It felt like years but we dident care we just stood there holding each other.

"You and I are now one I will have to send you back to your world but I will be with you and next to you if you let me I shall take human form if you wish or another form. We are now what you consider married my love and but you are still in your human body I cant free your soul not completely no you will have to live your life but not without me and when you die I shall be there to take you to your new home as my one and only love."

"Jet no I want to stay with you."

Jet smiled and kissed my lips " You will whenever you need me just call we are one we can touch and communicate far easier now my power is far greater and every night we shall be together in your mind and dreams."

I hugged him again he felt so warm.

"zenith my love when your ready open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to find myself in a well light room.

I looked around to find it was a jail cell I noticed I was covered in cuts but they all seemed to heal I laid on the bed tired. 'Shhh my love your be out tomorrow morning'

I smiled t lest I would be able to see my jet tonight as I fell asleep.

I found myself in his arms again he looked like a dragon if one was mixed with a wood elf.

His scales where soft and warm I smiled happily. As he whispered to me that he loved me. I dident dare move for fear I would wake up. Jet just smiled "It's okay love your wake up when your ready time moves very slow here. He picked me up in his arms and carried me thought a field of wild flowers there on a hill sat a farm house with a water fall next to it.

I smiled I knew this was our honey moon and it would be fun. I decide to rest a bit in the wonderful bed in the house I closed my eyes for a moment content on knowing the fact my adventure was far from over.


End file.
